Analyze This
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: WARNING: KOUYAKO! If you don't like this, don't read it. But I know that most of you do, so proceed! I've always wondered about this...
1. I

Analyze This

**Analyze This**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Author's Note: I think this is what happened on that episode (does anyone know the one I'm talking about) when Izzy asked for Yolei's digivice (One good reason for Kouyako, don't you think?) and she went to go get it back.I can't really remember what that episode was about; I think it was 'Iron Veggimon' or something like that.Anyway, enjoy Kouyako fans!

The new digidestined went through the Digiport but Yolei didn't.

"I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back," she said, "and I'll be with you soon."

"Stay in touch!" Davis said just as the transmission went out.

Yolei was in a hurry to get to Izzy's house, but was it only to get her digivice back or was it something else?

"I wonder why Izzy asked for my digivice," she said to herself, "He doesn't know me as well as the others.Why didn't he ask TK or Kari?They were digidestined before me.Why did he ask me?"She pondered, thought and wondered this all the way to his house until her head hurt.

When she reached his apartment door, she paused before knocking."What am I supposed to say?" she asked herself, "'Hey Izzy, the others are having fun without me, can I have my digivice?'" she sighed, "oh come on, Yolei, just knock on the door!" 

She softly tapped on the door.Mrs. Izumi answered it and suddenly Yolei forgot why she was there.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"Uh, hello, Mrs. Izumi," Yolei bowed her head in greeting, "Is Izzy home?"

"Yes," she said, "come on in.Would you like anything? I just made some cookies."

"That sounds good, thank you," Yolei said politely.Now that she set foot in Izzy's home, she didn't feel like going anywhere.

Mrs. Izumi knocked on his door as Yolei sat down on the couch.

"Izzy," she said, cracking a smile, "there's a _girl_ here to see you!"

The way Mrs. Izumi said girl made Yolei want to laugh.'I guess girls don't come to see Izzy very often," Yolei thought to herself.

Mrs. Izumi stepped away from Izzy's door and went back to the kitchen.

Izzy froze, "there's a _girl_?" he muttered to himself, "here to see _me_?"He stood up and opened the door.He saw Yolei's pretty purple head perk up.

"Hey, Izzy," she said.

He let out a sigh, "Yolei, hey!What brings you here?"

"Welllll," her eyes moved to Mrs. Izumi's direction.

"Maybe she smelt my cookies," Mrs. Izumi bragged, placing a plate on the counter with two glasses of milk.

Yolei stood up and walked to snag a few cookies."Thank you, Mrs. Izumi!" she thanked.

"You're welcome, um, what did you say your name was?"Mrs. Izumi asked.

"It's Yolei."She answered, biting into a cookie.She looked at Izzy and whispered, "I believe you have something for me."

"Huh?" he mumbled and his eyes widened with a smile, "Oh.Ohh, yeah, that's right!" he took her hand and pulled her into his room.

"Don't you want the cookies?" his mom asked.

Izzy came back and took the plate of cookies and then the glasses of milk.He kissed her cheek and went back to his room yelling, "Thanks Mom!"He closed the door quickly, almost slamming it.

Mrs. Izumi stood there, dumbfounded.A smile crept upon her lips as she said, "Izzy likes her!"

"So, I bet you're here to get your digivice back," Izzy said.

"Yes," she replied, "but only if you're done analyzing it."

Izzy took a bite of a cookie and picked up her digivice."Yeah, I'm done.Here you go, Yolei."

She hesitated before taking it.After finishing her second cookie and taking a big gulp of milk, she said, "why'd you ask me for my digivice?"She was unaware that she had a milk mustache, which made Izzy laugh."What's so funny?"

He pointed to her mouth, "I have a hard time drinking milk without getting a mustache too."

"Ohh!" she turned magenta and wiped her mouth as if she was trying not only to get the mustache off, but her lips too."All gone?"She asked.

"Yeah."

She stepped forward and asked her question again, "Izzy, why did you ask me for my digivice?"

"I told you I wanted to analyze it," he reminded.

"Yeah," she said, "but why didn't you take Kari's or TK's?You know them better."

"Well," it was his turn to blush.'What do I say?' he thought.'Come on, Izzy, think of something!'

"You could've asked Kari or TK for their digivice," she interrogated, "why did you choose mine?"

"Because--I," he responded, "I wanted to use a digivice from one of the new digidestined."

"Oh, I see," she said.

'Whew,' Izzy thought.

"But you could've asked Cody or Davis," she told him."Cody has the same digiegg as your crest.Why didn't you take his?"

'Dang, she got me again!' Izzy thought, 'I forgot that she was smart!'

"And why would it even matter that you use a digivice from a new digidestined?" she asked."I'd really like to know, Izzy.Why did you choose me?"

He started to eat his cookie, "so, do you like the cookies?" he asked, changing the subject.

Yolei sighed, "You're avoiding the subject, Izzy.Why can't you just be honest with me?"

Outside the door, Mrs. Izumi was listening in on them.'Yeah, Izzy, why can't you just be honest with her?' she agreed silently.

"I'm home!" Mr. Izumi announced.

"Shhh!" she hushed, "Izzy has a girl in his room!"

"A girl?" Mr. Izumi mumbled, "I'd never thought Izzy would have a girl in his room!"

They both stayed very close to the door.

"I can't hear anything," Mr. Izumi complained."What are they talking about?"

"Beats me," Mrs. Izumi said.

Izzy finished his cookie and took a sip of milk.He wiped his mouth.

"Well?" Yolei groaned, "answer me!"

"I don't know why, Yolei," Izzy said softly."I could've asked any of the new digidestined for their digivice but I chose you.I'm wonder that myself."

"You just asked me," she questioned, "for no reason at all?"

"Whatever reason that is," Izzy said, "I haven't found that out yet. Sorry, Yolei, I can't give you an answer."

"I see," she mumbled."Well, thank you for giving me my digivice back."She started to walk away and he went after her before she even touched the doorknob.

"Don't you want to know what I found out?" he asked.

She frowned, "I'm more interested in why you chose me, Izzy.I--I like you."

"Well, I heard that," Mr. Izumi whispered.

"Shhh!" Mrs. Izumi hushed.

"Maybe I like you too," Izzy said."I'm just--well--confused.That's all."

"Really, Izzy?" she asked, her frown becoming a smile.

He shrugged, "sure.Everything's happening kind of fast.I didn't expect me to find myself liking something more than what I'm interested now.I thought I'd be the same person in the digidestined team forever.Maybe I like you because you're smart."

"That's all?"

"Yolei," he mumbled, "I--I don't know!I'm not used to being confused! I was able to get the others out of every jam and tight spot and now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

"Just tell me the truth, Izzy!" she snapped, "you lied to me when I asked what that light was from the computer and Kari, TK and Davis disappeared! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Well, that's different!"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she inquired.

"Is she?" Mr. Izumi asked his wife.

"I think she is," she replied.

"Well, sure, I guess," He said, "I never really noticed."'Uh oh, that was smart!' 

"You guess?"

"Maybe I'd know if Apocalymon didn't destroy my crest of KNOWLEDGE!" he yelled, "and I didn't have to use the power of my crest to protect the Digiworld!"

"You think you'll have to use your crest to create a solution to all those problems, Izzy?" she demanded, "or your computer?"

"Well, no." He mumbled.

She sighed, "Just tell me the truth, Izzy. Do you think I'm pretty are not?"

"How did this conversation happen?" Izzy asked, "I just wanted to analyze your digivice!"

"ANALYZE THIS!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

"Yo--" he began to say.He couldn't move.His eyes were wide open the fore the whole kiss.

When she pulled away, he couldn't believe just what happened.He stared out to space.

"Bye, Izzy," she said."You can tell me what you found out later."

"Y-yeah," he mumbled.

Yolei opened the door and Izzy's parents immediately stepped to the side, trying not to look suspicious.

"Going so soon, Yolei?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

She nodded, "I'll see my self out." She bowed her head, "thank you for the cookies."She walked out of the apartment and smacked herself in the forehead, "why did I kiss him?He's going to be so mad at me!He'll never speak to me again!"

"So Izzy, what did you talk about?" Mr. Izumi asked.

Mrs. Izumi smacked his arm, "maybe he doesn't want to talk about it!"

"I only asked."

Izzy blinked a few times and came back to reality, "what?"

"What did you two talk about?" 

"I'm still trying to analyze what went on myself," Izzy said, "It might be a while." He closed the door and collapsed on his bed.He put a finger on his lips and grinned, "I wouldn't mind analyzing _that_ again…"

**End**

**If FoxKids showed what happened when Yolei went to get her digivice, 02 would end completely different!I still can't believe that Yolei ends up marrying Ken!**

** **


	2. II

Analyze This Part 2

**Analyze This Part 2**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I just think the show is PRODIGIOUS!_

_ _

_Note:Miyako-Yolei-Izumi wanted a second part, so this part is for her!And of course other Kouyako fans!Besides, I've decided to build a kouyako shrine!It's called, KOUYAKO THEORY, and you can give the credit of the title to Miyako-Yolei-Izumi also, I never would've come up with a cool title for it!Oh, and I've only watched this episode once or twice so I can't remember EXACTLY all the dialogue, but you get the idea._

_ _

"Where's Yolei?" TK asked.

Izzy seemed to be the only one who knew.He stood up and stated, "She's cleaning her glasses."

"Cleaning her glasses?" Davis groaned, "As big as her glasses are that could take for hours.When will everyone start to wear goggles?"

"Maybe we should go and look for her," Cody suggested.

"Good idea," Davis said.They went outside and there she was standing outside the door.How long was she standing there?"

"Yolei!" Davis muttered.

"Hi, how ya doin'?" she said in monotone.Was there something bothering her?And if there was, what?

"Sorry," Yolei said, "but I really don't feel like going."

"Well," Tai grumbled, "I can see you're the last person I'd turn to if I was in need of help." 

"Be nice," Kari said, taking his arm."She didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm sorry," Tai said immediately, "I'm just worried about Agumon.I don't think anyone should go if their heart's not into it, so maybe it is best if you stay here, Yolei."

"Really?" Yolei mumbled.

"Well, if you don't feel like going," Poromon said, "then I don't feel like going either."

"Yeah, and to keep you busy," TK said, "You can do my math homework."

"Mine too!" Davis added.

"Now that I think about it," Cody said, "my kendo sticks could use some polishing."

"It's---alright if I don't go?" Yolei asked.

"Sure!" Izzy said cheerfully, "You can make a day of it.Math homework, cleaning and all those other _fun _things you love!" 'And if you want,' he added mentally, 'I'll keep you company.'

"You're sure?" she mumbled, pulling her face down.

"What do I have to do, hold up a sign?" Gatomon demanded, "If everyone says you should stay then you should stay!"

Yolei smiled, "okay."

TK, Davis, Cody, Kari and her big brother Tai, went through the digiport to rescue Agumon.However, Izzy and Yolei were on the safe side.

"Why didn't you want to go with them anyway?" Poromon asked.

"Just didn't feel up to it," she replied, leaning against a wall and folding her arms.

"Are you sick or something?" her digimon asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked, "You look kinda pale.I can get the nurse."

She forced a smile, "no thanks, Izzy, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Poromon said, "well, now that I know you're okay, I can get to sleep.You're too noisy at night!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she demanded, tightening her fists.

"You talk in your sleep," he answered softly.

Her face relaxed but became red and her voice softened, "I do?Sorry."

"You keep saying how much in love you are with Ken Ichijoji and that you don't want to go to school and you want another cookie and----"

Izzy pretended not to hear this as he checked to see how many dark spires where in the area and what not.

"Okay, okay!" she giggled, clamping his beak shut, "it's time for a little birdie's bedtime!"

"Good night!" her digimon said and started to catch up on some lost 'Z's'

"If you don't mind my asking," Izzy said, pausing from checking on the others in the digital world and looking up at Yolei, "why did you decide to stay, Yolei?"

"Well, I--" she mumbled, 'Can I really tell Izzy this?' she thought.

"I'm sorry," Izzy apologized, noticing her 'thinking' expression, "Maybe I--"

"No, it's okay, Izzy," she said and smiled."It's just that, Ken is the digimon emperor and I kind of like him."

"Oh, I see," Izzy voiced, hurt but not surprised.

"And, I'm afraid that Poromon would get hurt."

"Yeah," he nodded."Well, I am kind of glad you did decide to stay, Yolei."

"You are?" she asked, touched.

"It's easier to help the others this way," Izzy explained, "and you could assist me in helping them."

"I guess it is a bit easier," she admitted.

"Besides," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened when you came to pick up your digivice."

"You're upset that I kissed you?" she asked, frowning."Izzy, I'm sorry.I over reacted."

"Why?" he questioned, "_I'm not."_

"Huh?"

"You still want to know why I decided to use your digivice?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, Davis gets on my nerves."

"Mine too," she admitted.

"And Cody is younger than the rest of you," he said, "so he needs more time in the Digiworld than the rest of us to get used to it.Ask TK; he was the youngest one in the group when we were in the Digiworld."

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I see your point."

"And you," he stated, "have interesting theories and I wanted to share what I found out about your digivice you when I was done analyzing your digivice.But you left too early so I didn't get a chance."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said with a frown."But I guess that does make sense."

"Besides, Yolei--" his voice seemed a bit scratchy so he cleared his throat.How he was going to get the next sentence out seemed almost impossible, but Yolei did have a right to know,"I-I _like_ you." He raised his voice,"A lot"

Yolei was speechless.She let out a sigh as her eyes rolled back to her head.She hit the ground with a thud.

"YOLEI!" Izzy screamed, scrambling out his chair."Hey, this seems familiar--Yolei--Yolei, are you okay?"He started slapping her face to get her to come to."Wake up, wake up!Open your pretty eyes and look at me!"

She groaned, "Izzy? Did you just say you like me?"

"That depends if you'll faint again," he said, "but you're already laying down so we won't have to worry about that.Yes, Yolei, I do like you.I like you to an extreme amount."

She smiled, though she did deep down, feel a little unhappy."That's sweet, Izzy."When the small little Hawkmon finished flying around her head, she sat up.(Hey, her digimon is a bird digimon, might as well have her see Hawkmon that a bunch of stars or birdies!)

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, aiding her as she sat up."Maybe you should keep laying down for a while.You shouldn't get up too fast."

"I'm okay, Izzy."She insisted as she got to her feet."I'm going to go clean my glasses."

"Again?" he asked, surprised."They look pretty clean to me."

"I'll be back in a second."She started for the girl's room.

Izzy sat down in front of the computer and saw a beeping light on the computer, "Hey what's this?"

****************************

Yolei turned off the water and looked back in the mirror.

"I've cleaned my glasses for the 4th time and I'm still not happy," she complained."I still like Ken, but he's the digimon emperor.I also like Izzy and he's right here.He likes me too."She sighed in confusion, "what do I do?And what about the others?What if they're in trouble?"

She stood in silence, still thinking of what she should do.

"Well, Yolei, it's time for you to get tough," she said and pushed her glasses up."Oops, missed a spot."

*******************************************************

"Rail Town," Izzy said, "that's probably where Agumon is!"

"Is everyone okay, Izzy?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, hey, what's wrong?" he questioned in concern and thought 'If she has permanent brain damage, it'll be all my fault!'

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I want to help.Let me do it."

"Sure, just tell them about Rail Town."

She sat down and began to tell the others about Rail Town.

"How's your head?" Izzy inquired.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"Do you want any aspirin?"

"I'll be fine," she finished her message and looked at him.

"There's nothing I can do?" 

"I can't think of anything."

He smirked, "I can."He kissed her forehead.

"I feel much better now," she smiled, "thanks."

Izzy leaned in to kiss her again, this time on the lips.Her glasses fogged up.Izzy took them off and cleaned them with his shirttail and placed them back on her face.

"There you go," he said, "Sorry."

"You wanted to analyze it again, didn't you?" she teased.

"Maybe," he said, blushing.

"So do I," she grabbed his tie and pulled his face to hers.She was about to kiss him and then Matt walked in.

"Hey, I heard that Agu--oh, sorry!" he turned around."I didn't see anything!"

Izzy jumped back, "Uh-Matt!  
  


"You can turn around now," Yolei said.

Blushing, Matt turned back around."Sorry."He cleared his throat, "So I heard that Agumon was captured.I thought I'd come and see if they needed any help."

"You're a good friend, Matt," Yolei commented.

"Yeah, well," he smiled, "I'm supposed to be!"

"I'll open the gate for you," Yolei said."Wake up, Poromon!"

"You're talking in your sleep again," moaned the small in-training bird digimon.

"No, this time I'm talking in my awake," she blushed at her poor grammar.

"Thanks," Matt said.

"Be careful," Izzy warned, mostly to Yolei.He kept a close eye on Yolei as she and Matt went through the digiport.He sighed as he looked around, "Bummer, I'm all by myself again."

*******************************

"So," Matt grinned, "got a crush on Izzy huh?"

"After analyzing it," Yolei blushed, "Yeah, I do."

**Cute, huh? ******


End file.
